


drabble dump 011

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [11]
Category: Danball Senki, Kimi to Boku, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname exhibits his inner tsun. | Ban recounts gifts he had little use for. | Seirin goes crazy looking for no. 2 | Kise falls in love 5 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 011

**Author's Note:**

> 5 things meme prompted by folks over at tumblr! \o/

Fandom: Kimi to Boku

 

 

**5 times Kaname didn't whack Yuuki on the back of the head (even when he should've)**

 

 

1\. That time Yuuki blabbed to their kindergarten sensei about Kaname's epic crush on her and Kaname couldn't hit him in front of sensei.

("Your face is stupid," said Kaname, "and you're a liar, that's what you are."

"Whatever," said Yuuki, chewing on Yuuta's leftover snack.

" _I hate you so much_ ," said Kaname, with great feeling.)

2\. That time Yuuki doodled on the margins of Kaname's math homework and didn't even apologize for it.

("It's a work of art," said Yuuki. "You should be proud."

Kaname crumpled up his homework and threw it on Yuuta's head, instead.)

3\. That time Yuuki sat on his glasses and laughed at him afterwards -- bastard didn't even offer to replace them.

("Oh wow," said Yuuki, "are you blind without them?"

"No," Kaname said.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

" _No_ ," Kaname lied. Again.)

4\. That time Yuuki gave him chocolate for White Day.

("I'm not a girl," said Kaname.

"Better you than Chizuru," said Yuuki.

" _Fuck you_ ," said Kaname.)

5\. That time Yuuki didn't even say no.

("Next time, then," said Yuuki.

Kaname dropped the box in his hands and resolutely _didn't kiss back_ , and anyone who claimed otherwise was a filthy liar.)

6\. Any other day, though, was fair game.

 

 

Fandom: Danball Senki

 

 

**5 rather useless gifts ban got for christmas/his birthday**

 

 

1.

A few months after they were married, Junichiro took Marie to pick out a present for herself. She bought, in no particular order, a watermelon, a slice of cheesecake, and a pink dress for a toddler.

"I hope it's a girl," said Marie. She touched her belly, swollen and heavy with child. "That way she could wear this, when she grows up."

"I'll buy her a kimono when she comes of age," Junichiro promised. "I'll get her anything she wants."

"Stupid," said Marie, smiling. "All she'll ever want is you."

2.

Ban doesn't remember when exactly he lost his father. All he knows is that the coming holiday was a lonely one without him.

3.

On his birthday, Kazu gave Ban an LBX. It wasn't a new model, nor was it the best, but Kazu saved up for it and guilted his parents into chipping in, and he covered it with leftover wrapping paper from Christmas before handing it over to Ban.

"Kazu," said Ban, distressed. "I--"

Ban's mother's smile was tight, around the edges. Kazu thought nothing of it at first, and yet, when Ban returned his gift a few days later, he didn't understand.

"I thought you wanted it," said Kazu.

"I do," said Ban. He bit his lip, and sighed. "But mom..."

Kazu threw it away, when he got home.

4.

He receives socks and shirts and letters and spare parts, but Ban knows what he doesn't get for his fourteenth birthday.

It's his father.

5.

"This is insane," says Ban, glumly picking up the streamers from the makeshift Christmas party.

"The cleaning, or Hiro's present?" Yuuya asks, poking at Ban's custom-made lifesize pillow with Hiro's face plastered on the head.

"How about both," says Ban.

"I don't know," says Yuuya. "It's kinda cute."

Ban stares at his Hiro's beaming face, dismayed.

6\. and one he didn't think was useless at all:

"I'm sorry," says Jin, bringing his hand down from Ban's cheek. His mouth, Ban thinks. It was warm.

"Don't be," says Ban.

He bends to kiss him back.

 

 

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

 

 

**5 times Seirin lost sight of where No. 2**

 

 

 

 

1.

"YOU DID WHAT," Aida bellowed like the voice of a hundred angry gods descending from the heavens. Kiyoshi privately thought she looked pretty like that, although Hyuuga didn't seem to share his preference for it if the way Hyuuga was sulking was any indication of it.

"I was busy," said Hyuuga, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doing _what_ ," said Aida.

Hyuuga pointed an accusing finger at Kiyoshi. "It was his fault!"

"Hey now," said Kiyoshi, holding up his hands. "I was only aiming for a peck on the nose."

"Well, you missed, you asshole," said Hyuuga.

"I hope you remember this when I raid your room for your latest collection," said Aida, darkly.

2.

Sakurai was on his way home from school when he met Mitobe in front of the convenience store. Mitobe cocked his head at Sakurai. He trembled, under his stare.

"Hello?" Sakurai said, bringing his lunch box up to cover his chest. "Uh, did you need something from me?"

Mitobe stared at him, some more, as if by sheer force of will, his thoughts would be transferred to Sakurai.

"I don't understand," he wailed. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did!"

Mitobe raised a leash in his hand. Sakurai's jaw dropped, and he cowered some more.

"Do you want to put that on me?" He said.

Mitobe sighed, and went away.

3.

"Well, this sucks," said Kawahara, elbow deep into the mess that was the locker room. "You think finding a dog would be easier than this."

"I did not sign up for this at all," wailed Furihata. A purple blob growing in Koganei's locker bubbled mournfully at him.

"Next year," Kawahara sighed, "I'm going to the soccer team instead."

"Get to work, freshmen," Tsuchida said, from the doorway. His girlfriend laughed, and dragged him away.

"Sometimes," said Furihata, with feeling, "I really hate this team."

4.

 _HELP_ , Hyuuga's inbox pinged with mail from Aida, at six in the morning. _I LET NO. 2 OUT TO PEE AND HE HASN'T COME BACK_

 _your dad probably cooked it for breakfast_ , Hyuuga emailed back.

 _ASFSKDGSNGFSGD_ , said Aida.

Aida never lost No. 2 again.

5.

"You guys," said Izuki, poking his head into the locker room, "did you see No. 2 anywhere?"

Kagami's soap froze midway to his leg. "What," he said, flatly, "would he be doing in _here_?"

"Didn't you know?" Koganei piped up, from the next stall. "He likes to take a bath with other people in the shower."

Kagami dropped the soap. He looked around him slowly, and found Kuroko standing behind him.

"He could be _anywhere_ ," said Kuroko, resting his chin against Kagami's back, or what part of it he could reach.

Kagami left the showers shrieking.

6.

In the bushes behind the gym, No. 2 slept on.

 

 

**5 times Kise fell in love**

 

 

1.

All sons love their mothers, in some ways.

Kise loves her like he loves a ghost, some imagined ideal he will never meet beyond a picture on the altar and a headstone cities away.

She has his eyes, or he has hers; beyond this, he begets nothing from her. His father tells him this, sometimes, as if to apologize for neglect, like looking at him is too much, too little.

Sometimes, he thinks he hates her, too.

2.

His preschool teacher is a waif of a woman, with kind eyes and compliments he spites.

Good work, she tells Chidori.

Beautiful, she coos at Hiro.

Excellent, she says to Jin.

When she touches Kise's head and sticks a gold star to his drawing reverently, he leans in to her gentle hand and prays she won't let go.

3.

Aki-chan is an older model in his agency that shows him the ropes when he starts out. She laughs at him and orders him around, imperial and unquestioned, but she is fond of him, at least, content to stick close to him when she stares down the rest of his peers. She has painted nails and a red mouth and hair stiff with spray and gel that he longs to thumb through, that he will never be able to touch.

She takes him drinking in his freshman year of middle school. She falls asleep against his side, her head heavy with beer and wine and food. Like a child, he is fascinated with her skin, the bones of her wrist, the ring on her finger.

I love her, he thinks drunkenly, as he bends to kiss her hand. I love her and she does not love me.

It is not the first, of many things he desires without fulfillment, without end, but it is the only time he realizes this.

4.

Idolization and love go hand in hand.

Sometimes Momoi looks at him strangely, like she cannot understand him for all of his simplicity, but Aomine calls him over for a game after class and Kise ducks his head to avert his eyes.

It is -- obsession, sort of. He knows what it is, what it feels like to be on the receiving end of it. And yet. And yet.

Aomine is the only challenge he cannot overcome.

5.

Even in a flood of a hundred people, it is Kuroko's voice he hears the most.

I love him, he thinks. I love him, I love him, I love --

6.

It's the last time.

 

 


End file.
